What Lovely Neighbors
by mallywally
Summary: It didn't matter that she wasn't the thinnest girl there. It didn't matter that her face wasn't symmetrical, or that she was probably wearing the least amount of makeup on her face compared to everyone else. Those things didn't matter because she was the one. And even if it meant he had to lose everything he had, he would be with her forever. If only she felt the same...
1. Who's coming?

**Hello, all! Yes, I am back! But not with another chapter of Shifted :(**

**This little story has been floating around in my head for a good while now, and I believe it is contributing to the massive amount of writers block that is occurring that is keeping me from bringing all of my amazing and fabulous readers another chapter of Shifted.**

**I hope you like this story, as it is one I may possibly continue. If you don't like it, lemme know. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bingley, I don't know about this."

"Of course you don't, when do you? Don't answer that. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. The man is our new neighbor, and he's coming over for a visit. What is there to worry about?"

"Bingely, we aren't even moved in yet, do we really want visitors?"

"Will, stop worrying! And besides, this is really _my _apartment, not yours, so I will rule who comes to visit and when," Bingley politely retorted, "Oh, do not give me that look! Yes, this is my apartment because you are just crashing here until you find your own."

"Charles, do you really think that's the best idea? For me to waste money on my own apartment when I can just live with you?"

"Well... when you put it that way... But I still am in charge of the visitors!"

Charles would not back down on this one. If Will was going to be so stubborn, then he was going to be met with Charles' own version of stubbornness; even if it wasn't nearly as effective as often as Will's was.

"Fine," Will scowled, seeing no more point to argue anymore.

"Excellent! Mr. Bennet will be over in an hour then."

"An hour?"

"Oh, you know that I am very anxious to make friends with this family, Will, and can you blame me? We don't know anyone here!"

"You would have had more friends in Denver, like I suggested."

"Oh, but I don't care for those people at all! None of them are very nice, and the whole environment is too rigid for me. This is much better."

"And much hotter."

"Does that really matter, when the people are so welcoming and caring? As much as I'd like to think that in Colorado, our neighbors would want to be introduced and make acquaintances the day that we would move in, I don't think that it's likely."

"You understand my point, Charles."

"Oh, Will, stop being so... perverse!"

_Knock, knock_

"Didn't you say that Mr. Bennet would be on his way in an hour?" Will inquired.

"Well... That may have been about an hour ago..." Charles grinned. He was about the only one of Will's friends who could do this and get away with it, and took advantage of the fact many times. "I'm coming!"

Before Charles opened the door, he looked out the keyhole, only to spy exactly what he had hoped for. The Mr. Bennet that had called earlier and Charles had talked with for a bit brought his daughters; _two_ of them. Charles smiled to himself, '_one for me and one for Will. They're absolutely what we need!'_

And with that, Charles Bingely opened the door to the family that would end up meaning more to he and his best friend than he ever could have anticipated.

* * *

**Continue or not to continue; that is the question.**

**Short and sweet, I suppose. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**Love you all always and 5ever.**

**-Mally**


	2. Assume Ass U Me

**Hai there my loyal readers (:**

**Do I realize it has been only a bit over 24 hours that I last posted? Yes.**

**Will this be a constant thing, updates every day? Probably not. I got absolutely no homework done tonight, and I have three tests tomorrow. I'd lean closer towards 'no'.**

**BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THERE WAS SUCH A POSITIVE RESPONSE TO THIS STORY I OULDN'T HELP MYSELF.**

**so i wrote another little chapter c:**

**I hope you all like it. It's only a bit longer than the first, but I think I like shorter chapters better than long. They're easier to write and organize in my head.**

**More characters! In this one, you'll be introduced to Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth, and Jane!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thomas Bennet was not a sociable man. Of course, that didn't apply to his daughters, there were his best friends, but he didn't do strangers. So when the new neighbor suddenly showed up at his door and asked he and his family to dinner, he was quite baffled.

"I'm sorry, sir, what did you want? My hearing aids weren't turned on," Thomas dryly joked. _'I don't think he got that. Do I really look that old?'_

"Mr. Bennet, I would like you to come to dinner," the younger man's words were clipped and his voice was louder. He no longer used any of the flowery adjectives that he did in the original sentence. _'I wonder if that's how he'll speak to me from now on... If it is, I'll have a good laugh about it with Eli.'_

"Oh, that. Jane? Eli? Come down here, a man would like to speak with you both!"

The younger man's face looked sort of panicky when he called down his daughters. _'Oh, I dearly hope women make him uncomfortable. This is going to be the best dinner I will ever have, if my Eli has anything to say about it.'_

"Father? You called?"

"Yes, Jane! This man here wanted to speak with you and your sister about dinner plans this evening. I'll leave you to it, then," Thomas Bennet said quickly, shooting his favorite daughter that was descending down the hallway towards them a look that clearly said _'don't fail me'_, and he retreated back into his study.

"Hello, Mr...?" Jane began. After all, it was terrible rude to begin a conversation with out knowing the other person's name!

"Bingley, at your service. I just moved in to the apartment next door, and wished to make acquaintances immediately."

"All alone? Oh, you poor dear."

"Oh, no! My best friend Darcy moved in with me."

"Darcy?" Eli interjected, "Is there no first name?" Bingely shifted from foot to foot.

"Umm. He only allows those who really know him to call him by his first name... Sorry." Bingely didn't look comfortable at all saying this. Perfect.

"Ellie, don't judge the poor man before we even meet him. It's not nice," Jane shifted her attention to Mr. Bingely, "So what is it that you wanted to speak to us about, Mr. Bingely?"

"Oh, my first name is Charles," he smiled widely, "and I was curious if you all would be gracious enough to come and dine with my friend and I in, say, an hour?"

"You mean the friend that doesn't allow people to call him by his _name_?" Eli retorted politely.

"Well, yes, but it's not exactly like that, you see-"

"We'd love to Charles. Thank you so much. We shall be at your apartment in a little over an hour, yes? Wonderful. Thank you!" Jane rushed him through the door, flashing smiles at him the whole time. Once the handsome young bachelor had left, Jane swept down onto Eli with motherly scolds.

"Ellie! Don't make assumptions of those you have never met! It doesn't reflect well on you. He could be a very nice man, with a name he hates."

"Jane, he doesn't let people call him by his _name._ What kind of people _do_ that?!"

"I'm not sure, Ellie, but don't make out his character before you meet him. That doesn't make you any better than what you are assuming he is like."

"Ugh, yes, _mother_."

"I believe we are accompanying this young man and his friend to dinner, then?" Thomas said, exiting his study. That man had impeccable timing. It was like he could hear their every conversation...

"Yes, Father. And you must attend," Jane insisted.

"Well, if you say so, my dear," Thomas said, peering at his younger daughter with a conspiratorial twinkle in his eye.

These new neighbors would be quite entertaining for the Bennet family, and Thomas couldn't wait discover what the future had in store for him and his dear daughters.

* * *

**did you like it? **

**if yes, REVIEW.**

**if no, REVIEW.**

**Here's more info about this story. Read if you wish to understand better. If not... your loss.**

**So you may (or may not have) noticed that there is no Mrs. Bennet or Kitty or Lydia or Mary. They may or may not show up in this one, I haven't really decided yet. But, Mr. Bennet lives with his two daughters, Jane and Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth is referred to by her father as Eli (ee-LYE) because she's kind of the son he never had. **

**She is also called Ellie (el-lee) by her sister. This is what most people call her, but Jane came up with it (BACKSTORY LATER, OKAY!?).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Love you all 5ever.**

**S/O TO BOSTON MARATHON SHOOTINGS AND IRAN EARTHQUAKE, GUYS BAD THINGS ARE HAPPENING, HELP THOSE AROUND YOU AND LOVE YOUR LYFE BECAUSE BAD THINGS HAPPEN EVERYDAY.**


	3. Introductions

**I know. I know, I can't believe it either. This is the third night in a row I have updated.**

_**There must be something truly amazing going on here,**_ **guys.**

**So, anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter again. I've been getting positive responses so far with the whole thing, and who knows I might actually be consistent with this one!**

**But really, I'm really sorry about not updating Shifted. I have a page and a half of stuff written for chapter four, and for some reason, it just doesn't feel right to me the way it is. I have rewritten it 3 times already, and I'm really hoping something will change soon about this. Because I ****_hate_**** not updating for you guys!**

**And I'm really excited because a fellow P&P fanfic lover friend of mine at school doesn't know I write some, ****_and she freaking found this story and doesn't know that it's me!_**

**Anyway, there's my social life for you.**

**BECAUSE THE REST OF THE TIME, I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT SHIFTED CHAPTER 4.**

**lol jkay i do really have a social life. kind of.**

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter, and bless your heart if you actually read author's notes! Good for you, Glen Coco!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

William Darcy was, suffice to say, quite baffled at all that had occurred since his move from his dear home in England to live with his friend in Dallas.

The first thing that he just could not understand was Charles' insistence on Darcy finding another place to live. Could he afford it? Of course he could! But it's not the matter of being able to spend the money on a large apartment that he wouldn't live in half the time, but whether or not he wanted to. Darcy was a man who enjoyed his space, sure, but his whole reason to come to Dallas with Charles was to spend time with his friend. He surely wouldn't do that if they lived it separate apartments!

The second event that surprised, and maybe even shocked him, was the fact that Charles was so adamant about this dinner with their neighbors! He had always been a little odd that way; always playing gracious host, and making friends that he didn't intend to keep. But he'd never been so ridiculously stubborn about any of the dinners that he hosted. If it happened, great. If things didn't work out, no big deal, let's reschedule. That was Charles' philosophy. But this was something entirely new, something more along the lines of, 'what can I possibly do to make this happen, and what sacrifices do I need to make?'.

The third, and maybe the most bizarre of the three, was that these neighbors _actually came to dinner._ What kind of people who live in a large and dangerous city would dine with those they don't even know? For all they knew, Charles and Darcy could have been ax murderers! Or a creepy couple hitting on the old man next door! Or even both!

But when they did come, it wasn't a very pleasant experience; at least in Darcy's eyes it wasn't.

For one thing, he wasn't expecting the whole family to tag along with this Mr. Bennet. But his daughter, goodness, _she_ was a force of nature.

* * *

"Mr. Bennet! So glad you could come!" Charles greeted them, along with the customary smile and not to mention the dimples that made previous women swoon.

"Yes, well, my daughters don't get out much, so I was allotted the task," Mr. Bennet said very dryly, but one of his daughters suppressed a smile, implying that this must be his way of humor.

"Oh, yes. We are both very unsociable and taciturn at every event we attend. Look out, Charles. You may not want to invite us again after this gathering," the daughter who had smiled at her father's comment teased.

"Oh, Father, Ellie, stop it," the other daughter scolded, "Mr. Bingely, they are just joking. For some unfathomable reason, they choose to jest at the most humorless things."

"Oh, all in good humor, my dear," her sister, Ellie, Darcy assumed, assured her.

"Um. Well," Charles stammered, not sure what to make of this quite yet, "as you all have been residents longer, you would know of a better restaurant than we could come up with. Why don't you all choose?"

"Oh, are you sure, Mr. Bingely? My father and sister like the most interesting restaurants. You may be stuck with going to a place you most certainly will dislike," Jane advised politely.

'_What is with this girl? Is she even a real person?' _Darcy thought.

"Oh, no I think you'd all like this amazing little hole-in-the-wall Greek place downtown. Very nice, quite refined," Ellie spoke the last sentence in an English accent. '_I don't like what she's implying..._' Darcy pondered.

"Best Baklava in all of Dallas," her father remarked.

"Sounds good to me!" Charles readily agreed. "But before we continue on, this is my friend and current roommate, Darcy."

Darcy waved.

"Huh. Well, it's uhh, _lovely_ to meet you,_ Darcy._" Ellie snickered.

"Likewise," was Darcy's only response.

"Well, let's go, then!" Charles said, urging the party out the door.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

**Sooo, yeah. Not super exciting, but a little peak into the amazingly sexy mind that is William Darcy.**

**I wonder if Jane Austen ever imagined that this book would become such a big part in people's lives? And that poor, lonely, teenage girls obsessed with tumblr and fanfiction would reblog stuff about it and write stories all about these amazing novels she wrote?**

**That's what I think about? How about you?**

**Oh, no, I know what you're thinking about.**

**YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT REVIEWING!**

**so get to it c:**

**Love you all 5evaa.**

**-Mally**


	4. Kuddling at Kosta's

**Hello, lovelies! I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in a couple months. I just got a little caught up in life and school.**

**But I'm here now! And I have an update for you! And a few more on the way!**

**And I may even update Shifted, which hasn't been updated since... March?**

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Man_,_ what is with this guy?_' Ellie mused. _'I can count on one hand the all the times that he has initiated conversation so far.'_

The five had just left for Kosta's, the greek restaurant that was the decided dining for the night. Everything had been quite pleasant, conversation not too forced, up until Charles and Jane had run out of things to talk about. After all, the two parties were still 'acquaintances', and there's only so much to talk about without going on a personal level.

"Well, I suppose it is time for me to leave you all to mingle," Mr. Bennet announced almost as soon as they had piled out of the car, "after all, I am unmarried, and-"

"That's alright, Dad. We don't want to know that you're going to go flirt with the old ladies at the bar," Ellie teased her father.

"Really? I was planning so much though..."

"It's okay, you can tell us tonight after you complete your endeavors."

"Well, dear, if all goes to plan I won't be coming home tonight..."

"Ew, okay, I really didn't need to know that. Go and have your old man fun, and stop grossing me out, god, man." Ellie grimaced while her father smirked.

"As you wish, darling. Bingley, Darcy, pleased to meet your acquaintance. But if you don't get my girls home by eleven..." Mr. Bennet trailed off.

"Got it, eleven it is." Bingley responded cheerfully. Could the man be anymore happy about a curfew?

Darcy grunted and nodded his head in response.

"Goodbye, father. Have a good night, but remember, Ellie and I must approve to, hmm?" Jane, ever the most considerate, smiled to her father.

"Goodbye, girls!" And with that, Thomas Bennet was bounding towards a group of older women sitting by the bar area of Kosta's.

"So, uhm. Dinner?" Bingely asked.

"Yes, dinner. Thank you." Jane responded first.

The group was seated in the corner of the restaurant, Jane and Bingley on one side and Ellie and Darcy on the other. At first, the night went quite slowly, with conversation picking up quickly, and then halting to a stop. The food came and after what seemed an eternity to Darcy, everyone had finished.

The car ride back was enjoyable, if you like the silent and awkward car rides. Jane and Bingely didn't seem to notice though, because they were in their own little world of embarrassed glances and quick smiles. Darcy and Ellie, though were ready when the night finally ended, and were home promptly at 10:30, Bingely being true to his word on bringing the girls home before eleven.

"Oh, Ellie, wasn't tonight just perfect?" Jane sighed when they were back in their own home, and their father was yet to return as well.

"Perfect? I would describe it as more of a suffer-in-silence nights."

"Oh, Ellie, don't be so ridiculous. The food was great, the weather was better than it has been all week, and the company..."

"Less than desired."

"You think so? I was going for more..."

"Perfect?"

"Oh, yes! Charlie-"

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Charlie. Now let me finish, dear."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Charlie was just... everything a young man ought to be."

"Jane, we hardly just met him."

"Oh, but Ellie, I can tell. This one is different... Kind, good humored, generous, oh did you notice how he payed for everything! Besides, he's a perfectly lovely man..."

"Not to mention rich and handsome."

"Oh, but El, you know I don't care about that!"

"Neither do I, but nevertheless, he is."

"Oh, do you think he liked me Ellie?"

"Jane. Sweet Jane, how could he not? He smiled and stared at you the whole night."

"Do you think he'd go out again with me?" Jane blushed.

"Of course! Why wouldn't he?"

"Good, because he's invited us both to dinner tomorrow night."

"Both of us?"

"Yes, both of us."

"But I thought that you were the one who wanted to date him, not both of us. There's only so much we can share, hun, and I am not willing to do the sister wives thing..."

"Oh, no Will would come with us."

"Will? You mean Darcy the Dickhead?"

"Elizabeth, watch your language!"

"But he is! Didn't say hardly anything to us."

"We don't know him well, he may just be shy.'

"Shy, my butt."

"Ellie..."

"I'm sorry, but there's a line here, and that may be crossing it."

"Oh, but it's not, you see? It'll be fine, you won't have to speak with him."

"Yes, I will. I'm not gonna be forced to sit and watch the lovebirds swoon again like I did tonight."

"Were we really like lovebirds, Ellie?" Jane blushed again.

Sighing, Ellie decided to drop the issue and responded, "Yes, you were. And I guess I could handle it again for one more night. But you owe me, Jane Marigold Bennet!"

"Of course I do. Thank you, Elizabeth Marie." And with that, Ellie left into her own bedroom, and turned off the lights, falling into a deep sleep that would hopefully prepare her for the disastrous night to come.

* * *

**So, there it is! I really wanted to do more between Jane and Ellie, and Ellie and her father before I really get into the whole Darcy and Ellie thing.**

**If you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you liked, and what you're looking forward to in the next chapter!**

**If you didn't enjoy it, please leave me a review and tell me why! Criticism is always welcome, as it helps a writer grow (but please try to word it nicely).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and (possibly) reviewing!**

**I shall return soon!**

**-Mally**


End file.
